


Kinney, Party of Two…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Kinney, Kinney Party of Two…, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises Justin by having a private chef prepare a romantic dinner for them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinney, Party of Two…

Title: Kinney, Party of Two…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 14 – Kinney, Party of Two…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian surprises Justin by having a private chef prepare a romantic dinner for them…

**Kinney, Party of Two…**

I promised I’d be home early, but I lost track of time painting. No big deal. I mean, I’m just in time to go to Babylon. Right? The loft window looks dark from the street below, and I wonder if he’s even still home. As I make my way up the stairs I remembering how insistent he was that I be home at 7 pm sharp.

Pulling the loft doors open I’m surprised. The table is set with fine china, and the only light illuminating the dining area are candles. My nose is assaulted by the incredible smells that are now making my stomach growl. Then I see him. He looks like he just stepped out of an old-time movie, sitting there with a martini in his hand, dressed in a tuxedo.

He smiles up at me, and there’s no hint of anger or disappointment on his face, just deep passionate love. I can’t help blushing as my cheeks turn pink, and I’m overwhelmed by his presence, he’s so beautiful. I’m flustered and at a loss for words. He grins, saying, “Happy Birthday.”

I can’t believe he remembered my birthday. Finally finding my voice I whisper, “Brian…”

Just then I realize that we’re not alone. Renaldo, the chef from my favorite restaurant is standing in the kitchen. The counter is covered with gourmet foods, and fancy desserts. I drop my satchel onto the floor and sprint across the room, launching myself into his arms just like old times.

I pepper his face with kisses, whispering words of love. I’ve never felt this happy in my life. I can’t believe he did all this for me. He so loves me… If we were alone I’d show him just how much I appreciate this, but that will have to wait for later.

The End…


End file.
